Body Pillows
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Hungary forced Belarus to come to the anime convention with her and Japan. There, she spotted something interesting and bought for herself. Later at Russia's birthday, he gets something unexpected from his sister.


Purestrongpoem: I was at Anime North and I saw someone buying body pillows. I was thinking of Hetalia at the same time and this idea was born. I don't own Hetalia's characters. Enjoy.

Body Pillows

It was a sunny, perfect day to go on an anime convention. A girl with long, straight platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes was standing outside at Japan's door. Earlier she went to Hungary's home but Austria told her that she went to Japan's home. She had already knocked on the door and was currently waiting for Hungary or Japan to open it. Hungary opened the door and was surprised that Belarus came.

Belarus said, "I am here to see Hungary."

Hungary said, "It is me."

Belarus stared at her. She didn't recognize the girl in front of her. In fact, what she saw was another male with short, green hair. He was wearing ripped jeans and a t-shirt.

Hungary saw the confusion in Belarus' eyes and said, "I am cosplaying as Tetsu in Sham Sham Bam! It is a great yaoi manga. You should read it sometimes." (No, Sham Sham Bam! is not a real yaoi series. In fact, I don't know any yaoi manga and I don't want to know.)

Belarus looked at her strangely. Then a girl with green pigtails came out. She was wearing headphones, a sleeveless shirt, skirt and boots.

The girl spoke with Japan's voice, "Is that Belarus? What is she doing here?"

Belarus raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Japan? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I am cosplaying as Miku from Vocaloid."

Belarus remained silent. She didn't understand them at all.

Hungary said, "Belarus is here because I asked her to come. Well, more like force her to come."

Japan asked, "Why?"

"Well, my boss want me to get to know Belarus better so we can be allies. So we are doing the things we like best together. It is her turn now and she is going to an anime convention with us. I am surprised that you actually came." (No, that is not really happening in the real world. I just make that up.)

"It was this, stalking other nations and taking yaoi pictures of them or reading yaoi comics with Hungary. The anime convention seemed like the best choice," said Belarus.

"You mean yaoi manga," corrected Japan.

"Whatever. After this event, you are helping me stalk my big brother and make him marry me."

Hungary said, "Sure and maybe I would get yaoi pictures of Russia and..." She stopped when she saw Belarus' glare.

Japan sensed the atmosphere and said, "Let's go."

~An hour later~

They had finally reach the place and it was huge. There was a lot of people in cosplay walking, buying and taking pictures of everyone. Japan and Hungary was looking around excitedly while Belarus was bored. She hoped the day would end soon so she could make a plan on how to make her brother marry her.

Hungary noticed Belarus bored face and said, "Don't worry. You will have a lot of fun."

Belarus didn't answer Hungary because she spotted a person cosplaying as Russia. However, it was a very bad cosplay. Belarus went up to the person and gave him a long lecture on how horrible his cosplay was. Hungary and Japan had to drag Belarus away from the terrified cosplayer. Later, she spotted other people cosplaying as Russia and demanded a picture with each of them.

Hungary and Japan was so excited that they completely forget about Belarus and left her in the crowd. Belarus was lost but she didn't care. She noticed some Russia's pictures, plushies and other objects. She bought every single one of them. She also found out about commissions. She went to every artist and asked for commissions of her and Russia marrying. Finally, she got tired and bored. Where was Hungary and Japan?

She decided to go look for them. As she was walking, she spotted a body pillow of a naked Russia. On the pillow, there was a note that said, "Last pillow on sale. $35.00." She want that pillow. Before she could grabbed it, another girl grabbed it. She was cosplaying as Belarus. It was a good cosplay. Belarus was flattered but she was more concerned about the fact that the girl want to buy her pillow.

The girl said, "I want to buy this pillow."

The seller said, "Alright, it is $35.00."

Belarus grabbed the pillow and said, "No! I want this pillow."

The seller said, "I am sorry but she got this pillow first."

Belarus glared at the seller and she immediately shut her mouth. The girl pulled the pillow toward her.

"No, I got it first," said the girl.

"I will buy this pillow for $40.00," said Belarus.

"I need this pillow and I was looking for it. I must have it. I will buy it for $45.00."

"$50.00!"

"$80.00!"

"$100.00!"

The seller shouted, "Enough! Only one of you can have it. Since this girl saw it first, she will get it."

The girl smiled while Belarus glared at her. She will not lose this battle.

She leaned in and whispered maliciously in her ear, "I must have that pillow. So why don't you give me the pillow nicely. If you don't, you will regret not giving me the pillow. I have hidden knives with me. I am not afraid to use it. I will make sure your death is very painful."

The girl shivered and put the pillow back.

The girl forced a smile on her face and said, "It is fine, I change my mind."

The seller blinked in confusion and said, "Alright?"

Belarus quickly grabbed the pillow and gave the seller the money.

The seller counted the money and asked in disappointment, "Only $35.00?"

Belarus glared at her.

The seller quickly said, "Ok, thanks for the purchase. Have a nice day."

Belarus walked away. She was happy that she bought the last body pillow of Russia. She never knew the anime convention was this fun. They had a lot of things of her brother. She cuddled the pillow and held the other bags. Maybe she will go again and buy more things of Russia.

She continued her search for Japan and Hungary and finally found them. Hungary and Japan was surprised by the amount of things Belarus brought. However, when they found out that all the things had Russia, they were not surprised at all. Hungary was pleased that Belarus had fun. They went their separate ways.

~A couple hours later~

Belarus was excited to show the things she bought to her big brother.

She noticed her brother sneaking away and shouted, "Brother, look what I bought!" Russia stopped cautiously and looked at the things she bought. He noticed all the things she bought had him in it. It was disturbing. But the thing she bought that most disturbed him was the body pillow of him being naked.

He laughed nervously and said, "That's great, da."

Belarus said, "I know! Who knew anime conventions can be so fun."

Russia walked away slowly leaving Belarus staring at the things she bought.

~Three months later to Russia's birthday~

Russia was standing in a room with Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine and Belarus. He tried to avoid Belarus but failed to. She found him and demanded to celebrate his birthday with her.

He was opening up presents. He had opened up all the presents except Belarus' presents. He didn't want to open her presents. It could be a marriage proposal. No, it couldn't be a marriage proposal. The present was long and big. When he touched it, it was soft. What could it be? He slowly opened it.

When he finished, he stood there very disturbed. It was a body pillow of a naked Belarus. Estonia quickly covered Latvia's eyes while Lithuania drooled at the sight of the pillow. Ukraine just looked at the pillow, confused.

Belarus said, "I bought it at a anime convention."

Russia continued looking at the pillow very disturbed. Belarus didn't noticed her brother's disgust.

Belarus gave him a creepy stare and said, "Marry me, big brother. Lets become one!"

Russia shook his head and said, "No."

Then he ran away. Belarus ran after Russia, screaming, "Marry me!"

The Baltics and Ukraine looked at the Russia and then the cake. Estonia sliced the cake and started to eat it. Latvia looked at him in fear.

Estonia asked, "What? I don't think Russia want the cake. He is too busy running away from Belarus. Besides we are not going to eat it all. We are going to save some cake for Russia in case he gets angry at us for eating all the cake."

Lithuania added, "And we should also save some cake for Belarus."

The other nations laughed nervously but decided not to argue with Lithuania. The nations ate the cake while Russia was running away from Belarus.

Purestrongpoem: No, I don't support BelarusxRussia pairing but is against it. I hope I did the time skip right. I don't know anything about Vocaloid, so don't ask me anything about it. Sorry for the lack of the accents. I don't know how to write accents. Please review.


End file.
